


Never Better

by grus



Series: never better [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (minimal plot I guess?), AU, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Lives, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Reylo, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happily Ever After, Marriage, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pregnancy, Protective Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey deserved better, Soft Ben Solo, TROS Fix IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: Ben and Rey are happily married and Rey is pregnant. They enjoy an evening star-gazing together.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: never better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851691
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Never Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little AU where Ben lives at the end of TRoS.
> 
> This takes place after my previous Reylo fic, after things have been sorted out and all is well with the galaxy.
> 
> You can read it here https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198921
> 
> You don't need to read the first fic to understand this one, but why not read it? ;)

They're sitting on the veranda of their little cottage and looking up at the night sky. It's a beautiful summer evening, all the stars clearly visible. The breeze is gently running through her hair, Rey not needing to wear her buns anymore, as she doesn't have to protect her hair from the sand. She enjoys having her hair down like that and living in a wood right close to a lake. It was Ben's idea to settle here, as though he could read her mind, and she gladly agreed. They'd been living here for two years now, relishing each other's company, the quiet and the proximity of nature. And whenever they feel like a change they hop onto the Falcon, taking turns piloting, and see the many wonders of the galaxy.

It's a happy life, one she could not have possibly dreamt of back on Jakku. She knew that after all that Ben had been through this was a dream come true for him as well. They didn't even need to tap into their Force Bond (much as they enjoyed communicating via it) to understand the other without words.

Ben's been telling her of the various adventures he'd had among those stars, travelling with his family, back when things had been easier. He doesn't often talk about his childhood, as soon it had turned into a nightmare... and often the good memories hurt even more than the bad ones, now that he saw them in the lens of the near future.

She appreciates it more than anything when he's being open with her like that, the trust they have incomparable to any other.

She turns from the stars to him and watches as his black hair slightly flows with the breeze, framing his strong profile. There's a small smile on his lips, a timid one, but it's there. She feels her heart squeeze at that, talking about his childhood being so bittersweet.

She leans in and pecks him on the cheek, at which his smile grows wider. He presses his forehead to hers and for a while they just sit there like that, relishing their closeness.

She lies her head on his shoulder and puts her hand in his big palm. She loves his hands and how they're able to completely hers without any effort.

"Are you cold, sweetheart?" he asks concerned.

"No, I just wanted to cuddle with you," she laughs. 

Ben's always so thoughtful about things like this, she wishes he'd allow her to care for him like this as much as he does for her... but she knows his guilt is not gone yet, and perhaps never will be. Every time something good comes she has to convince him that he deserves it.

Like their child.

She touches her belly, almost absentmindedly.

It's the fourth month and so far, things have been well, aside from some waves of nausea early on... which had Ben go woozy as well, the Force Bond playing a little joke on them.

"How are you two feeling?" he asks her more conversationally and to show his care than anything, as he knows just as well as she does how they are.

"Never better," she beams at him. 

"And you?" she asks playfully.

"Never better."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!
> 
> Drop me a prompt if you like and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
